This invention relates to an automatic article tracking system for a manually operated article delivery system. The system is particularly adapted for use in a manufacturing or industrial environment where articles, such as assembly parts, raw materials, and finished goods are moved through a manufacturing, storage or distribution facility.
Most article storage and transport tracking still takes place manually in the sense that responsibility for actual movement of the articles resides with a particular individual or individuals. Goods are moved through a system based on the perception and skill of the operator, who must follow instructions to deliver an article from one point to another. While the article may be identified by a bar code or similar identification, there is no control over the correctness of the delivery of the article from one point to another.
Misdelivery of an article to, for example, an assembly point or to a loading dock can decrease efficiency and increase costs. An article incorrectly placed on the wrong loading dock and onto the wrong truck can take days or weeks, if ever, to correct.
It has been noted that such mistakes, if inadvertent, tend to occur more frequently near the end of a work shift, when the vehicle operator is tired, bored, or in a hurry to complete assigned projects before the end of the work day.
This type of system is also susceptible to pilferage and thievery, since an employee can easily and deliberately misdirect articles away from their intended delivery point.
On the other extreme, some systems now are completely automated and can pick articles from a pick-up location, identify the article, deliver the article to a delivery point under computer control and adjust the inventory of articles accordingly. This system is ideal for some applications but is relatively expensive and not suitable for many applications.
This application relates to an article tracking system in which the articles are moved about as required manually by an operator using, for example, a forklift. Nevertheless, the articles are identified and delivered while the vehicle is monitored to insure that the articles move to the intended point by the intended operator. If the articles are not delivered as required, the vehicle operator or a supervisor can correct the situation immediately. The system operates automatically and completely without the requirement that the vehicle operator input any location data. All the vehicle operator need do is respond to the instructions relayed by a host computer to a display terminal on the vehicle.